Big Jet Plane
by fixingtoshine
Summary: So this is kind of a prologue, I'll write another chapter tonight, and I would like reviews, suggestions, helpful criticism, just let me know what you think. Oh, and the M rating is for what's going to be happening later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

"I can offer you more than he can" Draco's voice was soft, almost pleading as he watched Hermione pace back and fourth.

"You only feel that way because you want me, you just want to fuck me, you don't want to love me, but he does" She tries to keep her voice down, but this was a truth she never really wanted to face.

He stands and grips her shoulders tightly, forcing her to stop and face him, "who says I don't want to love you?"

She looks down, not wanting to think she heard him right. Her heart clenched at the thought of him actually wanting to love her, and her cheeks became the colour of wine as her eyes closed, picturing them actually being together.

"Hermione, where are you?" he asks softly, pulling her from her thoughts.

"I'm right here, I always have been…"


	2. Chapter 2

**One Month Prior.**

_Hermione's point of view._

Draco was staring at me again, I'm not sure if this was something that started recently, or I was just beginning to notice, but he was definitely staring. I squirmed in my seat a bit, feeling suddenly claustrophobic in the great hall. I was surrounded by close friends, but with his eyes on me, they all felt much to close.

I looked down at my plate, pushing food around as Ron and Harry talked about Quidditch, and Ginny joined in after a few failed attempts at conversation with me.

Finally I gave a small excuse before getting up and leaving, thankful to go to the Head Dorms, even if it mean being so close to Draco.

My feelings were such a jumble, I felt I was beginning to go mad, it was like his eyes were everywhere, and they were even beginning to invade my dreams.

I walked with my head down, lost in my thoughts, so I guess it's no shocker that I bumped into someone, and of course, fell on my ass.

His hands were swift, and strong as they pulled me up, "You ought to be more careful Granger"

His voice was like honey, and I was craving something sweet.

"Sorry Malfoy, I guess I'm just a bit distracted tonight"

"Well I'll walk you to our dorm, make sure you don't bump into anything" he said with a smug little smirk.

I rolled my eyes but smiled anyway, glad to have him by my side, even if it did confuse me.

_Draco's point of view._

I know it's wrong, that I shouldn't stare. But she always looks back, and it's kind of addicting. When she looks away I decide to leave, deciding to head back to my dorm, calm myself down. For years I've wanted her, but I've always known the score, so it must have been some cruel twist of fate that put us together as Head Students.

When I exit the Great Hall I stand at the stairs for a bit, breathing this air before I go up to breathe the air that always smells like her. She smells of daisies.

I feel a jolt in my back, and turn around, ready to yell, but of course, it's her and my instincts take over. I lift her with ease and try to keep my head together with her so close to me.

"Sorry Malfoy, I guess I'm just a bit distracted tonight" her voice seemed a bit small, and it drove me crazy not knowing what she was distracted by, but I decided to take the opportunity to stay next to her for just a little bit longer.

"Well I'll walk you to our dorm, make sure you don't bump into anything" I expect her to get huffy, or storm of ahead of me, but instead she surprises me with a smile and allows me to stay next to her.

We walk slowly, and silently, but it's not uncomfortable, although it does feel heavy and I'm not sure why.

"Merlin's Beard" I say to the portrait, waiting for it to open and letting her walk in first before following.

"So…"I say a bit awkwardly, unsure of what she's doing, or if she just want to be alone.

"Draco" Her voice is nervous, unsure, and it tears into me, but as usual I put on a blank face and ask, "What?"

Before I can prepare, she's suddenly on me, her lips on my mine, her hands touching my neck tentatively, and I know that to keep my façade up, I have to push her away and pretend it never happened.

I pull her closer by the hips, not letting any space come between us as I kiss her back with the years of pent up passion I've held for her.

She moans softly and it very nearly unravels me, but it also brings me back to what is happening, and I realize that I have to ask, so I reluctantly pull away and say, "w-what is this, what's happening?"

_Hermione's point of view._

The walk is silent, and once I get in the dorm, all I can think of is how much I want him. It's irrational, and I'll thought out I'm sure, but I want him. He's next to me, and he smells so good, and all I can think of are his lips and how they would feel on mine.

Before I can stop myself, I'm kissing him, and he's responding.

His hands grab onto my hips, and he's pulling me closer. There is no space between our bodies, and I let out a soft sigh as we kiss, but that's when he pulls back.

"W-what is this, what's happening?"

I don't have a proper answer, my head is swimming and he's so close to me that I can't form a lie, so I have to go with the truth.

"I don't know, I just, I see you, and I think I wonder what it would be like, and I guess I finally just snapped, I don't know" my words are rushed, and I hope he doesn't pull away or think that I'm completely mad.

His smile is soft as he leans down to kiss me again, "I don't know either" he says softly against my lips before picking me up, "your room, or mine?"


End file.
